Various golf club heads have been designed to improve a golfer's accuracy by assisting a golfer to square the club head face at impact with a golf ball. A number of these golf club heads reposition the weight of the golf club head in order to alter the location of the center of gravity. The location of the center of gravity of the golf club head is one factor that determines whether a golf ball is propelled in the intended direction. When the center of gravity is positioned behind the point of engagement on the contact surface, the golf ball follows a generally straight route. When the center of gravity is spaced to a side of the point of engagement, however, the golf ball may follow a route that curves left or right, which is often referred to as a hook or a slice. Similarly, when the center of gravity is spaced above or below the point of engagement, the route of the golf ball may exhibit a boring or climbing trajectory.
Upon impact with a golf ball, a golf club head may have a tendency to vibrate creating a hard hitting feel and sound when the club head contacts the golf ball. The hard hitting feel and sound at impact may be perceived by the golfer as the product of a good distance shot. However, excessive vibration may affect the accuracy of the golf shot and may place unnecessary stresses on the hands or joints of the golf player. More experienced players prefer a softer hitting feel and sound when the club head contacts the golf ball. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a golf club head that provides a softer feel and sound upon impact with a golf ball indicative of a more accurate and controlled golf shot. The golf club head should reduce excessive vibrations in order to prevent unnecessary stresses on a golfer's hands or joints while still providing for good distance and accuracy.